Captain Swan AULife As We Know It
by thehookandtheswan
Summary: This was requested by somebody on tumblr who recently watched Life As We Know It. Emma Swan and Killian Jones become caregivers to an orphaned girl when their mutual best friends die in an accident. RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND SENSUALITY.
1. Chapter 1- The Set-Up

**Chapter 1: The Set-Up**

Emma Swan pulled open the door to The Rabbit Hole and sauntered in. She could just make out the figures in the dimly lit noisy bar. In the far corner Mary Margaret Blanchard waved from a barstool. Emma quickly dodged the traffic flow by the pool table and booths and made her way to her best friend.

"You would not believe the day I had." Emma tossed her coat on the stool next to her and sat down. Mary Margaret pushed her glass of wine closer to the exhausted blonde.

"I'm gonna need something stronger than this." Emma laughed waving to a bartender.

"Okay, go ahead." Mary Margaret said after the man came back with Emma's scotch on the rocks.

"It was just one thing after the other. Regina called about some recent break ins to her office but to be honest I think it's another publicity stunt by the Mirror. Who the hell wants to break into the Mayor's office? Then I was sent over to Gold's shop because of a 'disturbance' which was yet another unlucky patron getting beaten for not paying the rent. I've got Gold in a holding cell but I bet you my paycheck he'll be gone by morning. I haven't even been home which means Henry was stuck alone at dinner." Emma said in one big breath, followed by a long swig of her scotch.

"I could tell. You're still wearing your badge." Mary Margaret pointed to the metal accessory pinned to Emma's jeans. Emma groaned, pulling it off and sticking it in her coat pocket.

"I'm beginning to think this thing is doing more harm than good. At least to my social life."

Mary Margaret sloshed the wine in her glass anxiously "Wait, didn't your badge just get you a date with some local out-of-town cop? How did that go?"

Emma glared at her best friend finishing off her drink " I wasn't bringing it up for a reason."

"That bad?" Mary Margaret asked putting her hand over Emma's and giving it a gentle squeeze. Emma shook her head in disbelief "Worse."

"Was it because of Henry again?" She asked alluding to the many times Emma had lost a suitor due to the mention of her son.

"I didn't even have a chance to mention him. The guy was such a sexist ass that I couldn't wait to get out of there. He asked me why I was carrying my costume piece around when I came here in my uniform. He said he thought I was in costume for some party when he asked me out. He kept saying how women should stick to being secretary's and assistants. The guy was so close minded I couldn't wait to get the hell out of there."

"I'm sorry, Emma.." Mary Margaret said gesturing to the barkeep for more drinks.

"I'm sick of guys. I think I'm done with guys. I'm just going to marry my job." Emma groaned dropping her head on the table. She reached out her hand as another drink was placed in it. She lifted her head groggily and chugged the drink back, letting the liquid shoot down her throat.

"Oh boy. I think it's time." Mary Margaret said sliding the empty glass away from Emma.

"I'm not done." Emma growled through her hands reaching for the glass.

"No, not time to stop drinking. I think it's time to introduce you to Killian." Mary Margaret rapidly typed on her cellphone presumably to her boyfriend, David.

"What the hell kind of name is Killian?" Emma rubbed her temples trying to process what her best friend was saying.

"He's Irish and David's best friend from college. He and I have been juggling the idea of setting you two up for a long time."

Emma perked up and directed her attention away from the alcohol and towards everything Mary Margaret was saying.

"Why is this the first time I'm hearing of him?"

"Because you two are very..special. We wanted to make sure you two were ready for the other." She explained taking a sip of her wine glass.

Emma's head was racing. There was a guy who was perfect for her and her best friend had been holding out on her? There had to be a reason. Mary Margaret and David didn't just keep secrets for the hell of it. There had to be an underlying motive for their actions.

"What's he like?"

"He's very charming. Romantic, funny, and very easy on the eyes." Mary Margaret scrolled through her phone and showed Emma a picture of the brown haired, blue eyed, scruff covered man. He had a cheeky grin on his face which seemed to speak volumes. Emma found herself getting lost in his eyes. Her eyes widened and her breath hitched as she examined each part of his face.

"Told you." Mary Margaret smirked, slipping her phone in her purse.

"You're right about him being easy on the eyes." Emma smiled to herself playing with the empty scotch glass.

"And just wait until you hear him talk. You'll melt."

"Is that so, Miss I-Only-Have-Eyes-For-David?" Emma teased, lightly punching Mary Margaret's shoulder.

"Just because I'm in love doesn't mean I'm blind," she joked getting off of the stool. "I'll talk to David about giving Killian a call and hopefully you two can meet up at Granny's this weekend."

Emma smiled brightly reaching out to hug her best friend to thank her for everything. Mary Margaret hugged her back, left a few bills on the table, and left the bar. Emma placed a few more bills on the table, and called home.

"Hello?" a groggy voice answered after the fourth ring.

"Hey kid. Did I wake you?" Emma chirped into the phone after hearing her son's voice. She heard him stifle a yawn as the conversation continued

"Yeah. I had a long day and I just..I just kind of passed out." Henry's words started to slur as he began to drift.

"Did you eat?"

"Yeah. Dad took me to Granny's before dropping me off at home."

"Good good." Emma tried to keep down the annoyance in her voice. At least Neal did something right.

"He told me to tell you something."

"Oh?" The last time he had wanted to tell her something he was telling her he needed space to 'figure out what he wants'. Bullshit.

"I think his exact words were 'here's to new beginnings' or something like that" Henry was already beginning to fall asleep.

"I see. We'll talk tomorrow, okay? Go back to sleep. I'm on my way home. Love you." Emma smiled at the sound of her son's sleepy voice fighting to stay alert to talk to her.

"Love you too. Night, mom."

After Emma hung up she let her ex-husbands words settle in her head. Here's to new beginnings. She thought back to the picture of Killian and smiled to herself.

Yeah.

_Here's to new beginnings._


	2. Chapter 2- Date Night

Chapter 2- Date Night

Emma was hopping across the floor in one shoe, trying to put on her earrings. Henry was sitting on the couch playing video games occasionally making a sound of distress through his teeth. It was Saturday. Mary Margaret and David had set up a date for her and Killian at Granny's. It's not that she was nervous. Emma Swan does not get nervous.. But she was nervous. She had seen his picture at The Rabbit Hole and she could admit he gave her butterflies.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Henry asked without taking his eyes off of the flashing television screen.

"I'm looking for my other shoe. It's black. Have you seen it?" Emma crawled on the floor checking underneath the couch.

"There's a black one underneath my bed." He groaned as his avatar just missed a meteor.

"Why is my shoe in there?" Emma asked puzzled heading into her son's bedroom. Lo and behold her shoe was exactly where he said it was.

"You came home on Tuesday night from your night out with Miss Blanchard, and you laid down next to me."

Emma smiled to herself, touched that he remembered that. When she came home she was exhausted and just wanted some alone time with her son. She took off her shoes and crawled into the bed next to him, and stroked his hair as she watched him sleep. He must've been awake, but he didn't say anything the whole 20 minutes she was there.

She took a quick glance at the clock. 7:40. She had 20 minutes before he was going to be there. Her stomach twisted in knots at the thought of seeing him face to face and not just on an iPhone screen. She slumped down on the couch next to Henry and grabbed a controller. He changed the settings to two players and they battled it out in space.

"Hey mom?"

"Hmm?" Emma asked rapidly clicking the buttons on the controller.

"How long is the separation between you and dad going to last?"

Emma nearly dropped her controller, taken aback by the blunt question. Her mouth went dry unsure of what to say to ease her son's mind.

"I'm not sure, kid. Dad needs some time to figure some things out."

Henry's shoulders slumped and he put the controller down. Emma's heart twisted at the sight of her son. She paused the game put down her controller on the couch.

"Hey. Look at me. Henry, no matter what happens your dad and I will always be your parents and we will always love you. More than you will ever know. Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me."

Henry cracked a smile while she ruffled his hair "I love you, Henry. I will always love you" She kissed his forehead and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

The sweet moment was interrupted by a cellphone vibrating on the counter top. Emma kissed her son's head and picked up her phone. Ruby.

"Hey Ruby. I'm just getting ready to go out- What? You're kidding, again? Alright, I'm on my way. Keep him there. Don't let him leave. I'm out the door." She slammed the End Button and opened a new message

"Everything okay?"

"No. Leroy is wandering the streets drunk again and he's swearing up a storm at Granny's. I have to go pick him up and put him in a cell. I'm texting David to tell Killian to meet me at the Sheriff's Station. I won't make it back home in time." Emma said grabbing her purse and badge.

She blew Henry a kiss and rushed out the door.

Emma pulled open the front door to Granny's. Ruby was leaning on the countertop watching Leroy curse at the world. There were four empty beer mugs on the counter, presumably what caused his drunken state. Emma rolled her eyes and walked over to him.

"Leroy? Again? Seriously, haven't you learned by now?"

"The only thing I learned is that women are stuuupid." Leroy slurred slamming another mug on the counter. Ruby grabbed the mug from his hand and hid it before he could notice it was gone. She gave Emma a quick shrug along with a look of desperation.

"Alright, buddy. To the holding cell for you." Emma pulled Leroy's arm around her shoulder allowing him to transfer his weight onto her. Naturally he stumbled but this wasn't her first rodeo.

She was just about to ask Ruby to open the door for them when a vaguely familiar face made it's way into her peripheral vision. Without dropping Leroy, Emma slowly turned her head to see if her mind was playing tricks on her. It wasn't. There in a booth was her date..eating a sandwich and drinking a glass of what she assumed was rum. What the hell? Emma's eyes widened in shock as he gestured for Ruby to come over to the table. He flashed that charming grin and Ruby couldn't help but giggle at his flirtatious behavior. Emma carried Leroy over to another booth and sat him down. Hopefully he wouldn't say or do anything rambunctious for 2 minutes. Emma straightened her dress and casually walked over to her date who was flirting with the waitress.

"Killian?" She asked trying to prevent her voice from shaking. Ruby turned around and backed away, putting two and two together. He directed his glance from the red-head and towards the girl in the black dress. He recognized her face.

"Ella." He stated matter-of-factly with that smooth Irish-British accent that Mary Margaret had described.

"Emma." She corrected, more than a little irritated.

"Apologies, lass. I was too stunned by your presence and I misspoke." Oh he was good. Not excellent, but good enough. So good that she almost fell for his tricks. Almost.

"And what's your excuse for eating right before our dinner date...at the place we're going out to?"

Killian shifted the way he was sitting so he could look at Emma's eyes. His were even more blue in person. Being a cop, Emma knew when she was being played. And this was a very clever yet ineffective play.

"The reason I was eating, love, was because I didn't want to distract from our date with my horrid eating habits. I wanted to remain entirely focused on you." He flashed her the heart-stopping grin to which Emma promptly rolled her eyes.

"Cut the crap, buddy. I know when I'm being lied to. Call it a superpower if you will. You forgot, or better yet you wanted to make it seem like you stood me up. You were going to make me wait for you and eventually I would call Mary Margaret or David and you would lie to them too saying that you confused the dates and you would give them that stupid smile and weasel your way out of-"

Emma stopped ranting when she realized Killian's focus had left her and was now leering over her shoulder. She spun around to see Ruby bent over to pick up one of the beer mugs off the floor.

"Oh my God. You're unbelievable." Emma yelled at him.

"I was merely admiring the view" he gestured toward Emma in her dress.

"You were merely admiring the waitresses ass." She said through gritted teeth. Killian took a deep breath in and licked his lips

"You're right. I was looking at the other lass, but only because seeing you so upset was an unpleasant sight and I only wish to see you pleasant. Let's start over, shall we? We can sit down, have a nice meal-"

"Are you fucking kidding me? Hell would have to freeze over before I would even consider sitting down with you right now." Emma stomped over to where Leroy was sitting and picked him up

While she slowly made her way to the exit she yelled back "I don't know what Mary Margaret and David were smoking when they thought we would be good together!"

She slammed the diner door behind her and let go of Leroy. She walked behind him and every now and then guided him in the proper direction to the station. Emma pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number.

"Mary Margaret? Oh you owe me big time. The only thing you can do to make this up to me is to promise me I never have to see this jackass again-" Emma was just about to tell her what had happened when her best friend's voice interjected.

"There might be a small problem with that."

"Why?"

She heard her best friend giggle on the other line "Because David proposed tonight and you two are our maid of honor and best man."

Emma nearly dropped the phone but composed herself enough to congratulate her best friends. After a couple minutes of squealing and excited chatter, Emma hung up and locked up Leroy in the holding cell.

When she unlocked the door to her apartment, Henry was still sitting on the couch playing his game.

"Back so soon?"

She heaved a sigh, kicking off her heels. She ran the possible scenarios of what she could tell Henry, instead of her having a meltdown in the middle of a diner.

"We cancelled. Too tired to do anything."

She kissed her son good night and collapsed on her bed. She turned over face down onto her pillow and screamed.


	3. Chapter 3- The Wedding

Emma pulled at the purple satin clinging to her body while she sat at the round table. She threw her glance over at the reception hall's dance floor. Mary Margaret was a vision in white lace and beading. She and David were swaying to the soft music coming from the live orchestra. They looked like a fairytale couple. It was true love and everybody in the room could see it. It was radiating off of the two. Emma's lips curled into a genuine smile in reaction to seeing her closest friend so happy. She did her best as a Maid Of Honor, and honestly she couldn't complain. Her dress was not a monstrosity or a giant cupcake that made her look like a cream puff. It was sleek and sexy. It accented it all of her best features, which many of the male guests had taken a shine to.

"They're playing our song, Swan." He whispered near her neck, his hot breath making her skin crawl. She gritted her teeth and resisted every urge to punch him in the groin. She looped her arm through his, tightening her grip on the bouquet of flowers in her hand.

"Shut up. Look ahead and don't even think about putting your hand on my ass" She spat out through her clenched teeth. His smirk grew with every step they took down the never-ending aisle.

"I can only imagine what's underneath that dress of yours, Swan." He continued as they made their way closer to the justice of the peace.

"You're never going to find out." Emma discretely nudged him in the ribs and she could feel him wince from the pain.

"No need to be hostile, love."

She quickly pulled her arm out of his and sauntered over to her spot near Ruby and Belle. He had no boundaries. None. He had no idea when to stop. Even crazy perverted dumbasses like Killian Jones knew when to stop, so why couldn't he take a hint. Did she need to spell it out for him? She knew that because of Mary Margaret and David she was going to be seeing a whole lot more of Mr. Jones than she ever wanted to.

The ceremony was tasteful and there wasn't a dry eye in the room. She wiped her eyes with the heel of her palm and clapped along with everybody else. You didn't see love like this every day. It was real. It was pure. It would last. She could almost see the two of them swinging on some porch swing somewhere, holding hands, and watching their grandchildren play in the front yard. A new feeling boiled inside of her. Anger. Anger at Neal for not being able to stay with her and give her the 'porch-swing-fantasy'. Anger at Killian for not living up to her expectations. Anger at herself for letting her feel so much. She was just angry. But for a few hours she was able to push down that anger and mask it with happiness and love for her closest friends.

"Ahoy there, lass!" Speak of the devil. Killian swaggered over next to Emma, slurring his words. It was evident that the glass of whiskey in his glass was not his first. She pressed her fingers into her closed eyes and took a deep cleansing breath.

"Killian.. Aren't you supposed to be hitting on the drunk bridesmaids?" Emma scoffed sloshing her wine in her glass. She was more than a little buzzed.

"You know me so well."

Emma rolled her eyes as he leaned in closer to her face. She could taste the whiskey on his hot breath.

"Which is exactly what I'm doing." He purred, tucking a stray curl of her hair behind her ear. She quickly swatted his hand away, and returned back to her drink.

"I'm not drunk. I don't get drunk. Especially at my best friend's wedding." Emma glared pointedly at his whiskey glass in his hand. His eyes darkened as he took a quick swig from the glass.

"At least I didn't drop my glass during the toast"

Emma's cheeks burned as they quickly flushed with color. She had taken a little something to calm her nerves before the reception but the side effects included dizziness and inability to control motor functions. Halfway through her speech, she had gotten a little light headed and her champagne glass crashed to the floor. The entire room went silent. To make matters worse, she stared at the liquid seeping into her pumps for a full thirty seconds. Killian had run over, slung his arm around her, and yelled "Mazel tov". It immediately lightened the mood and she probably should've thanked him above the cheerful laughter.

"Go away, Killian." Emma muttered throwing back her glass of chardonnay.

"I would, but I have a duty to the drunk bridesmaid at the wedding." His words tickled her skin as he slowly got closer to her face.

She looked up from underneath her dark lashes and locked eyes with him. Asshole as he was, they were stunning. A deep hypnotic blue that could make your body go numb. He was leaning in closer and she could hear his staggered drunken breaths escaping his lips. He rested his hand on her knee, but she didn't pull it away. She leaned in closer, her eyes flickering between his eyes and the curve of his lips. He couldn't help but stare at her soft lips and the twisted smile that they made. He longed to feel them on his. Just to have her for a split second. And with the amount they were drinking, neither of them would remember it. They were only a centimeter or two apart when Emma opened her mouth. His breath hitched and he prepared for something extraordinary

"No. " She whispered, her lips so close to his that he could feel them whenever she changed the shape of her mouth. Emma leaned back in her chair and played with her empty glass of wine.

Killian let out a humorless laugh and mimicked her movement.

"How's about a drink, love?"

She sighed looking down at her empty glass. The slow music had ended and the room was pulsating from a song with a strong drum beat. Mary Margaret was laughing as David spun her under his arm and kissed her passionately underneath the lights. The entire room erupted in applause. Waiters were waltzing around with serving trays handing out the steak and chicken people had chosen as their main course. Suddenly the air felt thick and Emma wanted nothing more than to get out of the reception hall. The bar was in an adjoining room and it sounded more than a little inviting.

"You're buying." She left her empty wine glass on the table, and headed off in the direction, of the bartender.

"As you wish" Killian chuckled following not too far behind.


End file.
